Cats and Mice
by Revenge77
Summary: This story goes back and forth between good and bad. Anyway Oliver has to leave Molly in the care of Young Justice while the League tries to track down Slade and other Assassins trying to off her. But mean while the team has to deal with trusting a master thief and find a evil teddy bear(Sent by Toyman) in Mt. Justice trying to kill them.
1. Babysitters

I don't own anything, but Savannah Ambrose and Molly Epizon.

Savannah:

Hello I'm Savannah I have long curly black hair, white skin, chartreuse green eyes, freckles and I'm a master thief for a thirteen year old.

I wear black leggings pants,black lace eye mask, headband with cat ears that was suppose to look like a bow. Also black leather gloves, black rib scoop neck tank with a black long sleeve lace shirt over it, and black flat combat boots when I'm working. Then I wear white cami, light skinny jeans, light blue contact lenses to hide me real eye color and sneakers during the day.

Anyway right now I'm fixing to take the blue ruby cat's eye...Crap Cat Woman is here.

"Lookie here it's a young thief...Aw, it just warms my heart to see young ones doing a real job," Cat Woman purred.

"Thanks," I said and deactivated the alarm and grabbed the jewel.

"Now hand it over ,Kitten...All villains and villainesses know one another's rules and mine states I get all things under cat," Cat Woman said and I reluctantly handed it to her then gave a clever smile.

"At least I get this," I said holding up the Typhoon Sapphire.

"Lovely,now ,Kitten, you better go before Batsy and Birdy shows," she said and I left with my prize right before Batman and Robin showed up.

Twenty-minutes later I was home at my house where I lived alone since my parents are dead and I don't do foster homes. Well I don't really live alone if you count my four cats, Toby(A Egyptian Mau),Max( A Bengal),Isis(Russian Blue), and Paris(A Japanese bobtail cat).

"Hi guys, do you want some food?" I asked as I changed into a orange cami, and pajama bottoms. Then I feed them when all of a sudden there was a knock on my door so I opened it to see who it is. To my surprise it was Batman and Robin.

"May I help you?" I asked and they barged in which ticked me off.

"Your the one...Cat Woman said took the Typhoon Sapphire," Robin said and I put on a surprised look.

"There's a Typhoon Sapphire?" I asked and Batman looked at the cats.

"Yeah, and Cat Woman said you took it," Robin said.

"You're going to trust someone who steals stuff?" I asked and Batman grunted.

"Listen here if you have the Sapphire hand it over and we wont turn you in and if you say you don't have it and later we find it with you you're going for Arkham," Batman said and I cut my act.

"Fine you got me...I was never good at acting anyway," I said and opened my hidden chore and held out the jewel.

"Could of fooled me," Robin said.

"There take my yearly pay for survival," I said and Batman took it.

"Cats and their jewels," Batman muttered as he and Robin left. So I shut the door behind them and just then Cat Woman came in from the window.

"You cost me my house bill,food money, subplise money, and cat food money," I said.

"Sorry,Kitten,but it's Cat or Mouse out there...So in this case you're the mouse," Cat Woman said and patted my head.

"Nice place you have and good animals," she purred and rubbed Max.

"So what do you want?" I asked picking Isis.

"Just wanted to see where the Kitten has been staying...Anyway where's your parents?" Cat Woman asked.

"Dead along with the old me," I said and put down Isis.

"Let me guess they assumed you were dead and buried a empty coffin," she said.

"Sure you tell yourself that," I said and started packing my stuff.

"Good thinking,Kitten," Cat Woman said and picked up Max and Paris then jumped out the window. With that I put my backpack on then grabbed Toby and Isis and followed her.

The next morning Mt. Justice:

Robin:

Today was different Bruce was on the phone all morning with Oliver talking about something I'm guessing was Young Justice. After that I went to school and when I left I put on my sunglasses and went to Mt. Justice. Once I got there Wally, Artemis, Count, Megan, Conner, and Roy who I was surprised to see were there.

"Hey,Robin did you here Green Arrow is coming over with something important for us to watch?" Wally asked and Roy was standing there. Just then Oliver came in (Not in uniform) with Batman and a girl about my age. The girl had: Golden brown hair, milky white skin,blue-gray eyes, and she also had freckles. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans,white tank top with a green hoodie, and converse black high top sneakers.

"Team I need you to watch over Green Hood," Batman said and looking at the girl.

"Oliver well tell you the rest," Batman said and left.

"Uh,hi anyway I need you to watch over Green Hood anyway here's the rules...She'll tell you her real name if she wants and will talk about her past if she wants,but don't ask her. Hood will stay in one of you guys sight at all times because Slade and the league of Assassins are out for her blood...And I'll be back to check up on her before I go home," Oliver said and left. With that the girl Green Hood sat down on the couch and started messing with Wally's Rubix Cube.

"So,Hood what do you like to do," Wally asked.

"Puzzles,Games,Archery,Live," Green Hood said and Wally went silent. Then Roy got up and hugged her then glared us all down except Green Hood.

"If my baby sister gets hurt in any way I'll return the favor," Roy said and left.

"Come with,me I think you might like this," Artemis said and we followed her to the archery range.

Molly:

"Here," blonde girl said and threw me a bow and I caught it. Then she handed me a quiver of arrows and shot her arrow which hit the forty-five mark on the target. Then I drew my arrow quickly and let it fly and it hit the bull's eye.

"Ha,she's better than you Artemis," red head said to the blonde.

"So do you talk?" red head asked and I just stared at him.

"I guess not," he said.

"You idiot ,of course, she talks she did talk to you in the living room...Now I have a game to win," Artemis said and ten minutes later I won the archery contest.

"Now where am I staying?" I asked.

"You can have the couch for now," sunglasses said and I nodded then left.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything, but Savannah Ambrose,Thalia Queen, and Molly Epizon.

Savannah:

"So, kitten, what do you call yourself?" Selena asked as she cooked diner.

"Which one my real name or code name?" I asked sitting in a dinning chair.

"Real name, I can't call you kitten in public, now can I?" she asked.

"Savannah," I said and Toby jumped in my lap so I rubbed him.

"Well, Savannah how do you feel about being a adopted...By me?" Selena asked and I smiled.

"Sounds cool to me I haven't had anyone other than Isis,Toby,Max and Paris," I said.

"Good, now get ready we're going to go to a friend of mine," she said and I smiled.

Molly:

The first I did once I did once woke up was put my hand on my lower left side of my rib to make sure I wasn't bleeding.

"Hey, you okay?" Wally asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said and look to see what was on my feet and it was a big white wolf. So I rubbed him and he got off my feet and he tackled me to the ground and started licking me.

"Big...Dog...Off," I said trying get to my feet,but I failed because once I did get on my feet I was tackled to the ground.

"Conner...Please...Get him...Off," I said and he called wolf and he left me alone.

"Ew! I got slobbered," I said and they laughed.

"Not funny," I said pointing at them and drool dripped off the tip of my finger. With that started laughing even harder. Then Batman walked in holding a huge rubix cube and my eyes got wide in excitement.

"Green Hood, I need you to solve this so I the league can get the bomb inside," Batman said and I frowned.

"I'll do it," Robin said.

"No, the Toyman said he wanted to Green Hood herself to solve the puzzle in uniform," Batman said.

"Crazy old man always wanting to solve puzzles...It sometimes gets more annoying then the Riddler sending me post cards every week end with riddles on them," I mumbled and left to get changed into my,olive green draped hooded vest,black long sleeve shirt,olive green skinny cargo pants, fantasy black laced mask with sunglass lenses, and canvas black knee high flat boots.

With that out of the way Wally led my to what they call the bomb proof room which was all white with a steal chair and table in the middle. On the table was the huge rubix cube waiting to be solved so I walked over to the chair and sat down and solved the puzzle in ten minutes. Once it was solved the white part fell off and revealed a teddy bear inside.

The teddy bear looked at me and said,"Hug me...Hug me...Hug me...Hug me!"

"Sorry,but I'm not hugging something that might try to kill me," I said and it cocked it's head to the side.

"You've been a bad girl...You've been a bad girl...You've been a bad girl...So you must die!" it said and it's voice got deep and raspy once it said the last phrase. Then it stood up and small razor sharp daggers came out of it's paws/hands and it's eye's grew red. So with that I stood up real quick and ran to the door knowing it was deadly and that I couldn't kill it with only a razor sharp arrowhead in my left boot leg.

"I really don't want my life story to end up like this as a kid who's parents abused since I was two, tried to kill at eight,then got trapped on a island for five years and is now gonna die because the door is locked and I'm stuck with a bloody murderous psycho teddy bear," I said quietly to myself and Wally open the door just in time because the bloody bear brought a mini teddy bear size flame thrower. With that ran out and slammed the door shut on bloody psycho bear.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically and set by the door breathing hard. Today is gonna be long.

To be continued

Revenge:Evil teddy bear! Awesome!

Robin:Do you have insane?

Revenge:No,but right now I'm hyper so...BACK OFF!

Robin:Who are you so I can have someone get you out of here before you hurt yourself.

Revenge:Real name you can't have it,but most call me...Revenge.

Robin:Why?

Revenge:Because of this?*Shots him with airsoft machine gun.* THAT'S FOR THINKING I'M INSANE!

Robin:Ahhhh! Wally crazy person.

Wally:Hey, come back here.

Revenge:*Runs off*

Wally:*Tries to run but keeps on slipping because Revenge put Teflon(World's slipperiest substance.) on his shoes.*


End file.
